Надежда
by Nuage1980
Summary: Короткая зарисовка о том, как разбиваются мечты...


Лиза Кадди тихонько присела на край постели и посмотрела на спящего мужчину. Она провела по его щеке кончиками пальцев, чувствуя, как щетина царапает кожу. Потом наклонилась и невесомым, как дуновение ветерка, поцелуем коснулась его век, губ с залегшими вокруг морщинами – свидетельством упрямого нрава и переживаний.

Лицо Грега исказилось болью, на лбу выступила испарина, он застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, но не проснулся. Кадди наклонилась ниже, так что ее распущенные волосы коснулись его лица, прижалась щекой к его колючей щеке и зашептала слова утешения. Хаус затих, и перевернулся на бок. Лиза вздохнула и неуловимым движением скользнула в постель, оказавшись рядом с любимым мужчиной. Она крепко обняла его, положив голову ему на грудь, вдохнув такой знакомый запах его кожи, прислушиваясь к равномерным ударам его сердца.

Прижавшись к мужчине, Лиза замерла. Она любила так лежать, зная, что никакие тревоги и невзгоды, никакие беды не в силах проникнуть в этот уютный мир, разрушить то, что связывает их.

Раз за разом она возвращалась сюда, но в последнее время ее визиты становились все реже. Закрывая глаза, ей оставалось лишь уповать на милость коварного подсознания, позволявшего вновь оказаться здесь.

Они были очень счастливы. Счастливы так, как это бывает, когда двое зрелых людей понимают, что их тоскливое, внешне безмятежное существование, может быть совсем иным. Что довольно повернуть ключ, толкнуть дверь, и перед тобой распахнется целый новый мир, сверкающий и переливающийся. В этом мире ты уже не будешь одинока. Вся твоя неприкаянность, бесприютность, иссушающая пустота останутся там, за дверью.

Отныне все изменится, рядом с тобой будет тот, кто подарит всю нежность, все тепло, на которые способно сердце. Ощущение острого, пронзительного счастья заполнит каждую клеточку тела, и тебе захочется кричать об этом. Тебе не будет больно, не будет страшно. Все сомнения уйдут, и ты почувствуешь, что у тебя выросли крылья. Этот новый мир станет твоим домом, на смену осторожному удивлению придет благодарность и уверенность.

Наверное, это и есть любовь. Чувство, которое заставляет счастливо смеяться без причины, из-за которого ты ищешь его взглядом, а, найдя, оказываешься не в силах отвести глаза, из-за которого ты просыпаешься утром с улыбкой, зная, что он безошибочно поймет, почему ты улыбаешься, несмотря на то, что за окном ливневый дождь и надо выбираться из теплой постели, тащиться на работу.

Все это так. Есть только одно «но» - никто не гарантирует, что в какой-то момент тебя не вышвырнут из этого мира. Вышвырнут грубо, оскорбительно, не трудясь ничего объяснять. Вышвырнут, захлопнув за тобой дверь. А ты останешься стоять, ошеломленная, в горьком недоумении, едва веря, что это произошло. Обида придаст тебе сил, ты станешь стучать, в надежде что тот, кто остался внутри, одумается и откроет. Но за дверью будет тихо, оставшийся там будет мрачен и непреклонен.

Наступит момент, когда, устав стучать, ты скажешь себе «хватит» и будешь стоять, положив ладонь на гладкую поверхность двери и прижавшись к ней пылающим лбом. Ты будешь стоять, чувствуя, как едкое, жгучее отчаяние медленно затапливает все внутри, поднимается к горлу, мешая дышать. Дрожа всем телом, ты станешь унижено молиться, чтобы все это оказалось лишь дурным сном. Но в душе ты будешь знать, что это реальность.

Ты снова окажешься в сером, безликом мире, не подозревая, что в тот момент, когда ты переступила порог, мир, оставшийся у тебя за спиной потускнел и утратил волшебный блеск, став зеркальным отражением той унылой реальности, в которой оказалась ты сама.

И ты уйдешь. Уйдешь с высоко поднятой головой, собрав осколки гордости, скрыв за ослепительной улыбкой невыносимую боль. Главное, не оглядываться. А начать сначала ты сумеешь, ты всегда была сильной, просто на какое-то время забыла об этом.

А потом появится надежда и…

Кадди вздрогнула и проснулась. Из детской слышался плач. Она быстро поднялась и оказалась рядом с колыбелью. Взяв дочку на руки, она нежно заворковала:

- Тише, Хоуп, тише, малышка.. Все хорошо, мама рядом…

Продолжая качать ребенка, Лиза подошла к окну. Над Лос-Анжелосом занимался рассвет. Скоро воздух пропитается запахом апельсиновых деревьев, нагретых дневным зноем, солнечный свет зальет маленький дворик ее дома.

Увы, эти тепло и свет бессильны разогнать вязкую пустоту, обосновавшуюся в ее сердце. Но это под силу маленькому темноволосому ангелочку, который посапывает у нее на руках, глядя на мать синими лукавыми глазами своего отца.


End file.
